


Dancing (I don't feel like)

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [20]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, M/M, angstish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey and Adam dance at Jade's wedding. (Sequel to White Wedding)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing (I don't feel like)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - dancing

Jade and Marissa's first dance as Mr and Mrs Puget is watched by guests, eyes shining with tears of joy. Except for Adam and Davey, who look on with indifference and disgust respectively. Davey checks his fly, straightens his shirt. Adam had asked him to keep him company whilst he smoked outside. Apparently that was code for let-me-fuck-you-in-the-bathroom. 

The other guests file onto the dance floor when the song comes to a close, clapping politely. Davey retreats to his seat, stopping in his tracks when Adam grabs his hand. "What?"

"Would you care to dance?" Adam says. His eyes look even bluer than usual against his dark suit and Davey wants to fall into them and never be seen again.

"I don't dance."

"Yes you do. I've seen you work the pole at The Empress, so you can shake your ass now." He tugs Davey's hand and pulls him toward the dance floor.

It isn't the dancing that Davey really objects to, more the public display of affection that is Adam putting his hands on his waist and encouraging Davey to drape his over his shoulders. People stare, so Davey stares right back at them. Adam laughs. "Ignore them, they've lived sheltered lives."

"Yeah," Davey says loudly, "bet they've never even tried anal." A woman beside them tuts and guides her husband away. Davey smiles, satisfied. Nils dances with his friend Sara, the pair of them practically mirror images of one another. "I couldn't pretend to be a hetero," he says, and it's unclear whether he is talking about Nils or Jade.

"I did it for a while," Adam says. "Just for an easier life more than anything else. You know how hard it is."

"Yeah, I do. But why lie? Wouldn't it leave you unhappy?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that Jade is actually straight, and just got confused?"

Davey scoffs, swaying in time to the music. "So he mistook my ass for a pussy?" A man beside them grimaces, turns away. 

Adam laughs. "No. You know what I mean."

Yeah, he does. And he also knows that Adam will lose patience hearing his complaints about Jade eventually. So he shuts up and rests his head on Adam's shoulder as they dance thinking, let them stare, let them talk, let Jade see that I am happy now.

At last.


End file.
